Le Dieu que j'adore
by Beyond-Moon
Summary: Tout avait commencé comme une journée normale, pourtant...


**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous, selon l'heure qu'il est ^^ Ceci est ma première fic sur ce fandom trop oublié à mon goût, qui plus est sur un de mes couples préférés du moment, le Frau X Teito ! Voilà, c'est dit, c'est plein de yaoi dégoulinant comme je les aime =w= alors homophobes s'abstenir :p**

**Sinon, c'est un petit OS sans grande ambition que j'ai écrit rapidement pendant la nuit (il ne faut JAMAIS écrire la nuit, ça donne des idées bizarres o.O ), alors évidemment c'est parti un peu en cacahouète :3 mais c'est plus un exercice de style et un petit délire qu'une réelle fic sérieuse et tout (ça m'arrive pas souvent, mais quand ça m'arrive...). J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !**

* * *

**Le Dieu que j'adore**

─ Eh, Frau, je...

─ Oh merde, ça va bientôt être le service de midi, remarqua l'évêque blond en levant les yeux vers le soleil déjà à mi-course. Dis, sale gamin, tu peux finir de nettoyer cette partie-là pendant que je vais faire la messe avec tous les autres zigotos en blancs ?

─ Hein ? Euh, oui, bien sûr...

Frau se retourna et le fixa d'un air curieux.

─ Eh, sale gamin, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Teito sembla sortir d'un rêve.

─ A merveille ! J'ai double corvée à cause de toi, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? ricana-t-il.

─ Ah ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter, mais finalement, tout va bien, rit Frau en s'éloignant.

Teito saisit son balai en pestant tout bas.

─ Tsss, évêque de merde... Se croit tout permis...

Un air fatigué remplaça sa frustration et il soupira en tirant sur son col. Il faisait vraiment chaud, aujourd'hui. Il se dépêcha de finir son nettoyage pour se réfugier dans l'ombre bienfaisante de sa chambre. Teito se laissa tomber sur son lit dont les ressorts protestèrent discrètement. Adorable créature, Mikage frotta son museau tout chaud contre sa main avant de relever la tête vers lui et de l'interroger d'un petit cri plaintif. Le jeune garçon voyait le reflet attristé qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il le prit dans ses mains en coupe et l'amena à la hauteur de son visage.

─ Tu as raison, Mikage, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je suis un peu... un peu triste, peut-être.

La peluche rose replia ses ailes dans son dos et s'assit sur ses mains, fermement décidée à attendre la suite.

─ C'est ce maudit évêque, soupira-t-il. On dirait presque qu'il joue à la course-poursuite avec moi dans toute l'église ! Il ne me laisse même pas placer deux mots et il fuit sans demander son reste ! C'est rien qu'un lâche.

Mikage approuva du chef.

─ Mais moi, j'ai des choses à lui dire, pourtant... reprit Teito plus bas. Je voudrais lui parler... Oh, je suis stupide !

Il roula sur le côté et blottit Mikage contre sa poitrine. Celui-ci, brusquement étouffé, parvint à se glisser entre ses doigts et vint s'installer contre la joue de son ami. Il lui lécha le bout du nez de sa langue râpeuse.

─ Et toi, Mikage, tu écouterais ce que j'ai à lui dire ? demanda Teito en glissant ses doigts dans son pelage.

La peluche émit un ronronnement d'approbation, certainement plus aux caresses qu'à sa question.

─ Il y a tellement de choses que je souhaiterais dire à ce maudit évêque... Tellement que pendant une seconde, je sais parfaitement comment en parler, et la suivante, tous les mots se mélangent dans ma tête. Je bafouille, je tourne en rond et il se met à rire. Tu sais, son rire, Mikage...

Son regard pensif s'égara et Mikage, qui n'était plus bercé par la voix de son ami, émit un petit cri de protestation.

─Ah oui, c'est vrai, les mots... se rappela Teito. J'ai déjà essayé de lui dire, tu sais. Plusieurs fois. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça ne veut pas sortir. C'est comme une boule, là...

Mikage en cria de surprise. Une boule ?

─ Mais non, Mikage, rit Teito, pas une boule comme l'œil de Michaël !

La peluche se rassit, rassurée.

─ J'essaye de sortir ces mots de ma tête, vite, comme on arrache un pansement, poursuivit le jeune garçon. Pour arrêter d'y penser trente-six fois par jour, pour arrêter de faire des rêves bizarres. Mais une partie de moi a toujours peur qu'il se moque de moi et me repousse.

Mikage protesta bruyamment, indigné. Qui pourrait se moquer de son Teito à lui ?

─ Mais en même temps... Tu imagines s'il acceptait, finalement ?

Il rit.

─ C'est stupide, mais... Il pourrait me serrer dans ses bras, par exemple, je ne sais pas moi... Mon nez contre son cou, et son odeur, tu imagines ?

Mikage battit des ailes. Non, il ne voyait pas trop... Mais si Teito était heureux, alors tout allait bien !

La peluche se réinstalla contre sa joue avec un sourire comblé.

─ Drôle de sensation, de penser à lui : ça fait tout chaud, comme de la crème de marrons qui coule dans la gorge, brûlante, mais pas trop... Et puis des Eye Fishes dans l'estomac, qui tournent en rond. Tu crois que c'est normal, tout ça ?

Mikage se mit à ronronner. Bien sûr que oui, voyons.

─ C'est quand même un peu bizarre, concéda Teito. Et puis, ça me fait peur aussi, des fois : c'est quand même un homme... Et de toute façon, ce pervers ne s'intéresse qu'aux filles !

Teito roula sur l'autre côté. Mikage eut un cri plaintif et entreprit d'escalader le tee-shirt de son ami avant de dégringoler de l'autre côté, lorsqu'il sentit une goutte lui tomber sur le museau. Puis une autre.

Il les lécha d'un coup de langue. Salé.

Au-dessus de lui, Teito pleurait.

─ Je ne suis qu'un gamin, il le dit tout le temps, gémit-il. Il rigole, et moi je le frappe : on est faits pour s'entendre, tiens !

Il renifla.

─ Tu penses qu'il me déteste ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Mikage eut un long gémissement plaintif et se serra contre sa joue de tout son petit cœur poilu. Teito le prit entre ses mains et se redressa.

─ Et qu'est-ce qu'il fera, si je lui dis : « Frau, je t'aime... »

─ Hé, le sale gamin ! s'écria l'évêque blond en faisant irruption dans sa chambre. Ah, impec, t'es là ! C'est urgentissime, Castor et Labrador sont à mes trousses, pas le temps de t'expliquer mais tu pourrais me planquer deux secondes ?

Il s'immobilisa en le voyant tenir Mikage à quelques centimètres de son visage.

─ Wow, c'est un peu glauque, là. Depuis quand t'es zoophile, le sale gamin ?

Teito rougissait un peu plus de seconde en seconde. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était de colère ou de honte.

─ Eh, calme-toi, c'est que moi.

─ T'ÉTAIS LÀ DEPUIS QUAND ?!

─ Mais je viens juste de...

─ QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS ENTENDU, ESPÈCE DE DÉTRAQUÉ ?! ET D'ABORD, ON T'A JAMAIS APPRIS À FRAPPER AUX PORTES ?! hurla Teito en lui lançant un coussin à la figure. LA PROPRIÉTÉ PRIVÉE, TU CONNAIS ?!

Plus c'était fort, mieux c'était pour dissimuler sa gêne.

─ Hé mais calme-toi, je suis juste...

Teito attrapa un second coussin et sauta du lit. Frau, étonnamment pourvu d'un instinct de survie, sentit la menace s'accentuer et s'enfuit dans le couloir, Teito à sa suite.

─ REVIENS ICI, ESPÈCE DE LÂCHE !

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, ce matin ?... _pensa Frau en passant à la vitesse supérieure.

Teito lança son oreiller dans sa direction et l'évêque le rattrapa de justesse, avant de se retourner brusquement. Le jeune garçon ne put freiner à temps et le percuta de plein fouet. Frau lui saisit le bras, lui évitant de tomber en arrière. A peine remis de la collision, Teito lui arracha son bras et se frotta le poignet tout en évitant son regard.

─ Tsss... Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi, sale gamin ?

─ Moi ? Rien ! Ce n'est pas moi qui viens écouter aux portes, en tout cas !

─ Encore avec ça ? Je te jure que je n'ai même pas essayé d'écouter ! râla-t-il en fourrageant dans ses cheveux blonds.

─ Tant mieux, grommela Teito.

Evitant de le regarder, il lui reprit son oreiller et le serra contre lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

_Il y a encore son odeur dessus._

─ Pourquoi tu restes là, les bras ballants ? lui lança-t-il, irrité d'être dévisagé par son évêque. Le service de midi n'est pas encore terminé, me semble-t-il ?

─ Baaah...

Frau chercha les mots qui lui permettraient de décrire en quelques phrases le désastre qu'avait été le service de midi tout en minimisant sa part de responsabilité dans le désastre en question.

─ ...C'est une longue histoire, finit-il par soupirer, mais en gros, Castor et Labrador veulent me faire la peau – enfin, surtout Castor.

─ Ça va, j'ai compris, soupira Teito. Et que veux-tu faire pour...

─ Chut !

Soudain attentif, Frau tendait l'oreille. A quelques couloirs d'eux, le même bruit de cavalcade se répéta, comme une troupe d'hommes en pleine course. Frau saisit Teito par le bras et courut vers le fond du couloir. Si ses souvenirs étaient bon, ici, il y avait...

─ Impec', fit-il en soulevant l'épais rideau qui dissimulait une petite salle, à peine un trou dans le mur.

Il y poussa un Teito en pleines protestations et repoussa le rideau derrière eux.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu fous, évêque de merde ? siffla le jeune garçon, furieux d'avoir été mêlé contre sa volonté aux manigances de l'évêque blond.

─ T'occupes, je sauve ma pomme, répondit celui-ci en jetant un coup d'œil prudent à travers la fente du rideau.

Teito butta contre un objet qu'il identifia comme un balai et jura silencieusement en se tenant le pied.

─ Un placard à balais ? s'écria-t-il en s'apercevant de l'étroitesse de la pièce.

─ Ouaip.

─ C'est vraiment... petit. Il n'y a pas de place pour deux.

Frau haussa les épaules en souriant.

─ Tu ne prends pas beaucoup de place.

Teito lui écrasa le pied et l'évêque lâcha un juron sonore.

─ D'accord, d'accord...

Il se recula jusqu'au mur et tassa ses larges épaules.

─ Comme ça, ça te va ?

─ ...c'est mieux.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux puis le jeune garçon, évitant toujours de croiser son regard, dit :

─ Tu devras bien sortir d'ici un jour.

─ Jamais ! Castor me fera la peau s'il me retrouve. Et puis, c'est pas si mal ici. Juste un peu étroit.

─ Mais...

─ Alors, tu voudras bien me tenir un peu compagnie ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

Teito se rendit compte qu'il serrait toujours son oreiller contre lui et se retint d'enfouir son visage dedans. Il n'allait pas donner ce plaisir à l'évêque.

─ Juste un peu, continuait de quémander Frau.

Teito gardait les yeux fixés sur le mur devant lui.

─ Teito, appela-t-il doucement.

Il ne cèderait pas. Il ne cèderait pas...

─ Teito, regarde-moi.

Cèderait pas...

─ Teito...

─ Quoi ?!

Il tourna brusquement la tête et vit le bleu de ses yeux l'interroger.

─ Tu es tout rouge.

Cette fois, Teito se cacha dans son oreiller et son rire résonna jusqu'à ses oreilles.

_Son rire, Mikage..._

Le garçon sentit sa large main se poser sur son épaule il se déroba comme un chat sous la pluie.

─ Eh, Teito, reste avec moi, riait-il.

─ Ne me touche pas !

La main de Frau s'écarta, toute envie de rire envolée, et l'ex-militaire put respirer un peu. Bon sang, il ne comprenait pas à quel point sa seule présence suffisait à le mettre dans tous ses états ? Et il fallait en plus qu'il abuse et abuse encore de ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui, sans même s'en rendre compte. Teito avait envie de pleurer et de hurler à la fois. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se soit entiché d'un abruti pareil ?...

Il releva la tête. Frau lui tendait la main, plus doucement cette fois.

─ Approche-toi, l'appela-t-il comme on appelle un animal effarouché.

Teito ne put résister à l'appel de ces yeux, de ce sourire. Il se redressa et saisit la main qu'il lui tendait. Avec son sourire qui lui demandait de lui faire confiance, Frau l'attira contre lui et, trop vite pour qu'il comprenne comment, il se retrouva blotti contre sa large poitrine. L'évêque s'assit au milieu des seaux et des serpillières puis sourit.

─ Tu es vraiment tout rouge, en fait...

─ Ferme-la... marmonna Teito.

─ Jusqu'au bout des oreilles, remarqua Frau qui en caressa le lobe.

Teito se raidit.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Le doigt de l'évêque glissa le long de son oreille, dévala sa joue puis retraça la ligne de son menton. Teito sentit un frisson incontrôlable le parcourir et il eut envie de pleurer en remarquant la froideur de ce doigt.

─ Rien qui puisse t'inquiéter, Teito, glissa son aîné contre lui.

Son regard le fouillait et retournait son âme dans tous les sens alors que son doigt remontait pour effleurer sa bouche. Teito retint son souffle, les yeux figés dans les siens.

─ Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? lui demanda Frau en redessinant le contour de ses lèvres.

Ses yeux bleus le suppliaient. Il semblait que seule la réponse positive pourrait lui convenir dans le cas contraire, il en aurait été détruit.

Teito hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Le frisson s'était mué en décharge électrique.

─ Tu as tort, ricana-t-il amèrement. Tu es fou de croire en moi.

Il l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Teito était suspendu à ces lèvres qui remuaient à quelques centimètres de lui.

─ Et moi je suis fou d'espérer toujours plus de ta part.

Il rompit les instants qui les séparaient encore et le souleva jusqu'à ses lèvres. Teito les embrassa en oubliant tout le reste. Son cœur sembla se remettre à battre et il sentit le sang affluer dans ses veines comme la première fois. Il rata un battement en le sentant, doucement, sans le brusquer, se frayer un chemin entre ses lèvres et il resta quelques affreuses secondes sans savoir quoi faire, puis il entrouvrit la bouche. Lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent, il resta pétrifié, lui si inexpérimenté et l'autre si froid, mais Frau l'accompagna doucement et l'aida à s'habituer à lui. Ils se séparèrent et Teito reprit son souffle avidement, en manque d'air mais aussi déjà en manque de son évêque. Instinctivement, ses mains s'accrochèrent à sa nuque et il l'embrassa sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Entre deux baisers, il aperçut la tendresse dans ses yeux bleus comme le néant et écarquilla les siens. Il réalisa qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre qui pouvait l'aimer comme il était, comme le rejet de l'univers qu'il était. Il y avait donc de l'espoir pour un misérable sklave comme lui ?

La main de Frau se posa dans sa nuque et il pressa son front contre sa poitrine, haletant.

─ Oublie tout ce qu'ils t'ont dit, Teito, lui chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque. Tu es toi, ils ne peuvent pas se contenter de t'accrocher une étiquette dans le dos pour le reste de ta vie. Tu vaux bien plus que ça.

─ Frau, je...

─ Chhh...

Les yeux débordants de larmes de gratitude, Teito se laissa aller contre le torse de son évêque et se mit à pleurer tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il tendit son visage pour chercher de l'air et rencontra les lèvres glacées du dieu qui le tenait dans ses bras. Il lui ouvrit les lèvres sans hésiter et ils se rencontrèrent de nouveau. C'était lui, son air, sa drogue, il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de ses bras puissants. Il sentit son aîné répondre à ses avances avec de plus en plus de fougue, sa respiration s'accélérer et il se redressa, cherchant une meilleure position dans les bras de l'évêque. Celui-ci s'écarta et Teito vit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire.

─ Ah, c'est comme ça ?

Il rougit brusquement en sentant ses jambes passées autour du bassin de Frau et voulut s'écarter, mais celui-ci le retint contre lui.

─ Après tout, ce n'est pas plus mal ainsi, grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Teito paniqua un peu en sentant à quel point son évêque était excité et celui-ci, refroidi, vit l'inquiétude passer sur son visage :

─ Tu as peur ?

─ Hein ? Que... Non, je...

Il se sentit perdre pied alors que son propre corps répondait à l'appel, irrésistible, de celui de Frau. Celui-ci posa une main sur sa joue et l'obligea à le regarder.

─ Teito, écoute-moi. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de le faire. C'est uniquement si tu le désires. Dans le cas contraire, je m'arrêterais immédiatement.

Le jeune garçon effleura la joue de son évêque du bout des doigts et il le sentit tressaillir.

─ Je te fais confiance, Frau...

Celui-ci esquissa un pâle sourire.

─ D'accord, mon amour.

Teito eut à peine le temps de s'étonner alors que Frau le saisissait pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. « Mon amour » ? C'était presque trop cliché... Mais la personne qui avait prononcé ces deux minuscules mots croyait dur comme fer à leur sens et les lui offrait avec la volonté de faire du mieux possible. Frau avait-il déjà aimé, avant ? Sûrement que oui, mais une partie de lui, égoïste, voulait qu'il soit le seul à occuper le cœur immobile de cet homme qui le faisait trembler à la moindre caresse. Presque noyé sous ses mains qui allaient et venaient inlassablement, s'accrochant au corps serré contre le sien comme à une bouée pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, Teito se rendit compte qu'il ne savait presque rien de lui. Il lui faudrait combler les tranchées de distance qu'il avait creusées depuis la mort de son père pour s'ouvrir à Frau et espérer, peut-être, un morceau de réponse. Bien sûr, cela prendrait du temps, mais son avenir ne lui semblait plus si sombre qu'il y a quelques heures. Il n'était plus seul. Retenant un cri dans sa gorge, il serra Frau dans ses bras et blottit son visage dans son cou. Ses mains peinaient à se rejoindre dans son dos.

Longtemps après, il put enfin relâcher la tension dans ses muscles dans un souffle alors que Frau râlait doucement tout contre lui. Ils se séparèrent et leurs corps se firent à nouveau douloureusement deux. Son évêque lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

─ Tu me prends pour un pervers ? souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

Teito frissonna. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il souriait.

─ Comme si j'avais une tête à dévorer les petits garçons...

Il sourit à son tour.

─ Le « petits » est en trop.

Frau planta ses dents dans son épaule et il perdit tous ses moyens.

─ Finalement, ce placard à balais n'est pas si mal, hein...

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Teito tourna la tête vers lui et vit qu'il avait fermé les yeux.

─ Frau ?

Il s'était déjà endormi, l'air serein, ses bras l'emprisonnant contre lui. Son souffle régulier caressait son épaule nue. Teito se pencha vers lui et profita de son sommeil pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, puis il leva les yeux vers le rideau. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que personne n'ait besoin de faire le ménage pour les prochaines heures...

* * *

**Je suis encore perplexe en relisant ce que j'ai écris (quoi ? C'est moi qui ai écris ça ? Nooon, j'ai dû me tromper...). Ça y est, on peut enfin l'affirmer : question de fan de yaoi dégoulinant, je suis perdue pour la science ^^'  
**

**J'ose quand même espérer quelques petites reviews, nan ? ~ :3 (petites, minuscules reviews... ****/SBAM/****)**

**Et un remerciement spécial à Seishin the Kistune, dont les deux magnifiques fictions sur ce couple m'ont donné envie d'en écrire à mon tour (même si mon niveau est beaucoup plus bas ^^'). Si vous aimez le Frau X Teito, je vous conseille de les lire :3 (moi ? de la pub ? Naaaan, c'est pour la bonne cause...).**


End file.
